Harry Potter and the Dark Rising
by Saerry Snape
Summary: Set seven years before Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses in the trio’s seventh year. Harry gets a letter from Voldemort and everything . . . well, to put it simply, everything goes to hell . . . (Chapter 2 uploaded)
1. Chapter 1 - The Last Summer

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the sole-property of the almighty JK Rowling.  I own nothing Harry Potter but my copies of the books, my drawings of the characters, and my original character Saerry Snape (who is _not_ in this story but you _can_ find her in my story Snake and Wolf: The Finding)

**Plot:** Set seven years before Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses in the trio's seventh year.  Harry gets a letter from Voldemort and everything . . . well, to put it simply, everything goes to hell . . .

Harry Potter and the Dark Rising 

**Chapter 1 – The Last Summer**

"BOY!  GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

A woman with a long, horse-like face screeched from the kitchen.  The boy in the room above could hear her but he just didn't want to get up.  Rolling over, he buried his head under his pillow.

Seconds later, there was a crash against the door and the woman screeched again, "DOWNSTAIRS!  NOW!"

The boy sighed and sat up.  It wouldn't do any good to try to get anymore sleep.  Aunt Petunia was making that impossible.

Harry Potter ran a hand through his raven-colored hair, which was still as wild as it has always been.  But he was no longer the small, skinny child that he had been.  Over the last few years he had been getting steadily taller and was now challenging his friend Ron's height at 6'3.

Everything else about him, however, was exactly the same.

He still wore round black glasses, behind which resided a pair of startling green eyes.  And he was still somewhat pale though not enough to rival his Potions teacher, Professor Snape.  The last thing that had not changed was the lightning bolt scar that was situated right in the center of his forehead.

Sighing, Harry got to his feet and got dressed before heading downstairs.  As soon as he was there Aunt Petunia shoved him into the kitchen at the stove and snapped, "Watch the bacon and don't let it burn!"

Harry rolled his eyes.  She always said the same thing, even though he had never burnt the bacon when he was forced to watch it.

Sighing again, he looked over at the kitchen table, which was currently occupied by his Uncle Vernon and disgusting cousin Dudley.  Harry had sincerely thought that Dudley could get no bigger that he was two years ago.  He had been wrong.  Two years ago his cousin's bottom had been just hanging off the chair.  Now it took _two_ chairs to hold him.  It was almost comical.  Especially the fact that Aunt Petunia still said he looked like an angel.

Harry shook his head sadly and turned the bacon out of the frying pan into a plate.  It sizzled as he divided it between five people's plates then carried them to the table.

Dudley practically snatched his plate out of Harry's hands and gave him a wide smirk.  Harry rolled his eyes and sat his uncle and aunt's plates down before settling himself in a chair, folding his long legs up under it.  He ate as quickly as he could as he saw Dudley eying his bacon and left.  Just as he was heading back up to his room Aunt Petunia screeched, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Harry turned to give his aunt a calm look.  "To finish my homework."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!  YOU'RE GOING TO MOW THE LAWN!"

"Make Dudley do it.  He needs the exercise."

Aunt Petunia screamed after him but Harry ignored it.  In a few days he would be back at Hogwart's and then he would be free from his so-called relatives.

As he went back into his room he locked the door then went over to his desk.  Spell books, scrolls, quills, and a few envelopes were scattered across the desk along with a large cage that teetered on the edge.  The cage normally held his snowy owl Hedwig but she was currently off hunting.

Harry sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.  He picked up a battered quill and a clean sheet of paper then sifted through the mess for an inkbottle.  Finding it, he dipped the tip of the quill in it and began to write a hasty letter to his godfather Sirius.

_Sirius,_

How are you doing?  It's been a while since I heard from you.  I won't ask where you are because I know you won't tell me.  It's almost my seventh year you know.  Just two more weeks and I can leave the Dursley's forever.  If you couldn't guess, that's something I've been looking forward to for a long time.

_Hope your well.  Keep in touch._

_- Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter and set it aside for when Hedwig returned.  He pulled out his Potions book and set about to write the three-scroll essay Snape had assigned on the properties of Bessleroot and the names and effects of all the potions it could be used in.

As soon as Harry began to write the first line he heaved a sigh.  It was going to be a _long_ night.

A/N: And that's chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen!  I'll get around to 2 as soon as my headache goes away.  *clutches head and scurries away from the computer to get some ice cream cause its **_BLAZING HOT_** down in Mississippi*  *moan*  What I wouldn't give to be in Waynesville, North Carolina, right now.  It's never hot or cold up there.  Cool through the entire day!  *sigh*  Oh well….  Enough of my rambling…


	2. Chapter 2 - Soooo many letters....

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is the sole-property of the almighty JK Rowling.  I own nothing Harry Potter but my copies of the books, my drawings of the characters, and my original character Saerry Snape (who is _not_ in this story but you _can_ find her in my story Snake and Wolf: The Finding)

**Plot:** Set seven years before Harry Potter and the Dark Defenses in the trio's seventh year.  Harry gets a letter from Voldemort and everything . . . well, to put it simply, everything goes to hell . . .

Harry Potter and the Dark Rising 

**Chapter 2 – Soooo many letters….**

Harry woke up with a crick in his neck and found that he had fallen asleep over his Potions essay.  Which was only half finished.  Giving a small groan he looked around and jumped when he looked straight into Hedwig's large amber eyes.  She hooted softly and he smiled, relaxing.

"Hello girl."

Reaching out, Harry stroked her feathers then reached for the letter to Sirius.  Tying it to her leg he said, "Take this to Sirius for me."

Hedwig nipped at his finger then soared out of the window into the night.  Harry watched her until he couldn't see her anymore then turned back to his Potions essay.  Just as he had gotten finished, three owls swooped in.

Rising, Harry walked over to the three.  One of the owls, a tawny barn owl, was carrying a letter with the Hogwart's crest on it.  Harry took that first, gave the owl some water from Hedwig's dish, then sent it off.  Setting the letter aside Harry reached up and snagged the tiny owl that was fluttering wildly about his head.  He had had a lot of practice at catching Ron's owl Pigwidgeon (or Pig) over the years.

The tiny owl was carrying a small package and a card.  Harry opened the card first.

_Hey Harry,_

Hope the Muggles are treating you good.  Oh, and Happy Birthday!  There's a note inside the box that explains what I got you does.

Oh, and can you come to Diagon Alley a week before September 1?  Mum and Dad are letting me and Ginny stay at the Leaky Cauldron.  Mum says its 'Practice for living on your own'.  And Fred and George still live at the Burrow.  Why doesn't she kick **them** out?  Anyway, can't wait to see you again.

_- Ron_

P.S.  Hermione will be there too.  She'll be rooming with Ginny and you'll be stuck with me.  Life's wonderful isn't it?

Harry chuckled at his friend's letter then set it aside and opened the tiny box.  Inside was a watch with a band of shimmering silver.  Harry examined the watch then pulled out the piece of paper placed at the bottom.  Unfolding it he read Ron's handwriting again.

_Harry,_

_This is a Malum Watch.  It's like a Muggle watch except the screen flashes red whenever a Dark Wizard is near.  They're really expensive and I only got this one because Dad found it in a Muggle pawnshop.  Apparently another wizard lost it or had it stolen.  And since . . . well, you know what I'm talking about . . . I thought you might need it.  Might come in handy._

_- Ron_

Harry folded the letter into the other one then slipped the watch on his wrist.  The spot where the time was shone in a crystalline blue light.  It was 10:14

Harry walked over to his desk and picked up his quill and a clean sheet of paper.

_Ron,_

_Thanks for the watch.  Your right, it might come in handy._

_Sure I'll come.  You just make sure you've got a room waiting for me._

_Glad to hear Herm's coming.  Can't wait to see you guys again_

_- Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter and snagged Pigwidgeon from the air.  He thrust the letter into the minute owl's beak and said, "Go back to Ron now Pig."  With that he gave the owl a toss out the window then looked at the other owl, which he recognized as the owl he had given to Hermione last year for Christmas.

"C'mere Osis."

The barn owl flew over to his outstretched arm and affectionately pecked his hand.  Harry smiled and ruffled the owl's feathers before untying Hermione's letter from her leg.

_Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!  I've got your present with me so I'll give it to you later.  Are you coming to Diagon Alley?  Ron said he'd ask you but he may have forgotten (just like he forgot to do his Potions essay!  *glare*)._

_Hope to see you soon._

_- Hermione_

Harry chuckled and flipped the sheet of paper over, jotting his reply on the back.

_Hermione,_

_Yes, he told me.  Forgot his Potions essay?  And I bet he owled you right?  *laugh*_

_I will be coming to Diagon Alley so I'll see you then._

_- Harry_

Harry rolled up the letter then tied it back to Osis' leg.  He gave the owl an Owl Treat and a drink of water from Hedwig's bowl then sent her off.  As soon as she vanished he picked up the Hogwart's letter and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.  The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_A list of books for next year is enclosed._

_Yours sincerely._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry sighed.  Same letter every year.  He pulled out the booklist and scanned over it.

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk_

_An Extensive History of Magic by Simon Sayr_

_A Expert's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand More Magical Herds and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Even More Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_Defending Yourself Against the Dark Arts by Albus Dumbledore_

Harry blinked at the booklist and thought _Dumbledore wrote a book?  Wow._  Refolding the two letters he put them back in the envelope and threw it onto the desk.  With a moan he stood up and walked over to the window, closing it and locking it.

Once that was done he shuffled over to his bed and fell into it.  As he pulled the blanket up over his shoulders he took off his glasses and sat them on the bedside table next to his wand.

In a few moments he was asleep.

A/N: ACH!  Had to go back and reference the first book because none of the other had the bloody booklist in them.  Ich.  Then I couldn't think of titles and . . . . sweet Merlin, I'm rambling.  *duct tapes mouth shut and walks off*


End file.
